


How to Relax

by psychobabblers



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slow Burn, kinda? as much as a short fic can have slow burn, poooorn :), sexytimes because they deserve joy goddammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychobabblers/pseuds/psychobabblers
Summary: That fic where Diana is a stressed out partner at a law firm and Steve is the massage therapist kneading it out of her one knot at a time.





	1. Diana

**Author's Note:**

> I adored Wonder Woman and she is basically the coolest ever. That is all.

"But I don't want a massage," Diana sighed for what felt like the millionth time. “I've been fine all these years without one.”

Her admin though, was relentless. "Trust me," Susie said. "Remember May, last year?" She smiled grimly at the expression on Diana's face. "Well I was such an annoying prick to deal with, my girlfriend bought me a massage and banished me from the house until I used it."

Diana winced. She knew Susie's girlfriend was a small spitfire of a woman. Kindest person she'd ever met, but anyone who crossed her faced her wrath.

"In fact, I'm going to take a page out of her book. Diana Prince," she said with mock solemnity. "You are hereby banished from this realm until you are completely relaxed."

Diana sighed again but allowed herself to be shepherded to the door. There _was_ currently a rare lull in the case load, enough so that the junior lawyers were getting antsy. Besides, she could recognize a battle she'd already lost.

Five minutes later, promptly bundled into a car, Diana wondered bemusedly how long Susie had been planning this for. She rolled her shoulders back, loosening the stiff form she usually held in the office. There was never any telling when reporters or clients would wander in. As the most prominent law office in New York City taking on the most controversial cases and famous for championing innocents against ruthless corporations and the like, Diana always wore her immaculate suit like armor and kept her posture poised for battle.

Now though, despite the dreaded massage looming ahead, she allowed herself to relax a little, and gaze out the window at the living city around her.

She didn't realize she woke up until the car stopped in front of a nondescript doorway framed by 2 potted plants, ironically looking out of place sandwiched as it was between the ornate buildings that lined the street.

Diana squared her shoulders like she was preparing for battle and marched inside, noting the utter difference between the outside and greeting area. It was as if she stepped into an oasis of calm. Small potted trees and plants adorned the walls and various stands. A trickling waterfall splashed down a decorative wall. There even seemed to be sound dampeners built into the walls, because the low roar of the city hummed down to a trickle when she closed the door behind her.

"Why hello there!" The short woman behind the desk greeted her cheerfully. "You must be Diana!" 

Diana walked over and shook her hand. “Yes, I believe I have an appointment?”

"Wow you really seem to need this," the woman mumbles. "You seem very tense." Diana felt a twinge of guilt - she hadn't meant to use her firm no nonsense handshake on this random woman. She must be more stressed out than she thought if her body was reacting to everyone as if they were her opponent in the courtroom. 

"Sorry," Diana said, hoping the woman could tell she was sincere.

"Oh no worries at all," she said. "I'm Etta, by the way, the general manager, receptionist, accountant, etc for Mr. Trevor."

Diana lifted an eyebrow, mildly surprised that her assistant had chosen a male massage therapist.  “Mr. Trevor?”

“You haven't heard of him?” Etta asked, surprised. “Not a problem. You'll love him once you meet him; everyone always does. I'll show you to the waiting room then.”

“This isn't the waiting room?” Diana said, confused.

Etta laughed cheerfully as if she had said something funny. “Of course not! Follow me please.

A few minutes later, Diana was left alone in the changing room, having been given a short tour - “Here's the hot tub, the cold tub, the heated stone loungers, and restroom. Help yourself to tea, cookies, and fruit! I'll be back when it's time for your appointment.” - and changed into a soft robe. Etta hung her suit and jacket up and then discreetly left.

There were two other women lounging in the pool area when Diana made her way back there, noting a door that obviously led to the separate men's area. She spent what must have been a pleasant hour simply using the hot tubs and taking short naps on the heated stone “beds.” There was a much larger decorative waterfall here, that poured into one of the tubs. The whole room was muted and serene. No one approached her, and no one broke the silence of soft music and bubbling water.

This wasn't so bad, and even the itch to go over notes or do research only bothered her a few times.

Later while she was sitting on a plush couch sipping tea and nibbling a cookie, Etta came over. “Mr. Trevor is ready for you.” Diana forced herself not to let go of the relaxation she had already achieved. She just had to do this one thing for Susie, and if it happened to work then she'd be able to do her work more effectively, and if it didn't, at least Susie would stop trying to get her to go.

Etta led her through another door that Diana had barely registered, and brought her to a room that was softly lit with warm lights. The temperature was just a little warmer than necessary for ideal comfort, and Diana suspected that if she disrobed, it would be perfect.

“You can remove your robe and lay down here. I'm going to dim the lights,” Etta said. Diana did as she said, and Etta bustled around out of sight for a bit and then closed the door behind her.

There was the slightest murmur of sound through the door and then it opened once again.

“Hello Diana,” a rich warm voice said. “I'm Steve.”

“Hi Steve,” she said, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Which was a reasonable feeling given that she was naked, which just an admittedly heavy sheet draped over her.

As if he could sense her uneasiness, he said, “I understand that this is your first time here. Is this your first massage as well?”

“Yes,” she said shortly.

“Alright, I'll walk you through the process then. First I'll have you choose a scent for the massage oil. We have lavender, vanilla, jasmine, and orange blossom today.”

There was a short pause and then she decided to pick one at random. “Jasmine is fine.”

“Lovely choice. Okay, so what I'm gonna do now is just rub your back and shoulders a little bit, just so you get used to it. In the meantime, you can tell me which areas to focus on. For example, if your shoulder's been giving you pain, or your lower back has been sore. Alright?”

“Sounds good,” Diana said. She heard the bottle open and the faint scent of jasmine flowers filled the air a moment later. It was light and crisp, not cloying, and she found herself relaxing a little more.

“Okay,” Steve said, “Let me know if you want more or less pressure.” Then she felt warm hands on her shoulders, kneading gently, somehow immediately honing in on the parts that ached.

“You can use a little more pressure,” she said after a few moments, and he obliged. Suddenly she was in bliss, as his hands rubbed all the aches and stress out of her muscles. Susie was going to be both delighted and smug, Diana thought with resignation.

He worked on her back in silence for a long while. She tried to imagine his expression, realizing with amusement she didn't even know what he looked like. Did he have his brow furrowed in concentration? Or was his face as serene as the soft music that filled the room as much as the scent of jasmine did? His hands, clinical yet caring, brought her bliss.

“So what made you come to me?” Steve asked, his voice smooth and soft, sliding effortlessly into the quiet.

“My assistant made me,” Diana said without thinking, and then winced, wondering if she sounded petulant. But Steve laughed, and she relaxed under his patient hands. “She thinks I accept too many cases.”

“Hm?” Steve said, hands pausing as he added more warm oil to her back. He had begun moving away from her shoulders and toward her lower back.

“I'm a lawyer,” Diana said drowsily. “I didn't go into law to ignore people who need help.”

Steve moved his hands languidly up and down her back, so that she felt low thrums that edged toward pain but softened to relief, and she found herself describing her last case to him, all details edited out of course. The case was closed anyway, and though she had won in the end after a long grueling battle, the viciousness of the defendant over the course of the case, and prior, had left her numb. When she'd just started these cases would have made her angry, and a low flame still burned within her, but what settled now in the end wasn't ashes, but resolve.

After awhile her voice died down and she found herself just enjoying the feeling of her muscles being kneaded, especially as he moved to her lower legs and the strain that came from heels. She concentrated on stifling the groans that wanted to escape from the sweet relief of aching muscles. A flash of a thought – she wondered what those hands would feel like on her in a different way. She flushed and berated herself, glad that it was dark in the room. After that, she concentrated on ignoring that persistent little thought that refused to go away.

And then slowly, gradually, his hands were no longer off her, and he was warning in that same soft, low voice that he was going to have the lights brighten just a little.

He placed a glass of water on the counter where the oils were displayed, and said, “Have some water, stretch a little, relax. Your robe is on the door, and I'll be outside when you're ready.”

She waited a long moment after she heard the door close, simply enjoying the delicious feeling of not aching. Eventually though, she remembered that he had said he'd be waiting outside. Not wanting to keep him there for too long, she quickly gulped down some water and put on the robe.

Steve was waiting, as he said he'd be, on a bench by the door. “Diana!” he said. “So how did you enjoy your first massage?”

“Wonderful,” she said sincerely, suddenly extremely grateful for the punishing environment of the courtroom, as it had taught her to school her expressions carefully. Which came in use at other times, such as now. Because he was gorgeous. She almost flushed again remembering her brief thought during the massage.

Tall and well muscled like he did actual labor instead of just for show, which of course he did – kneading tense muscles like that required strength and control. Ice blue eyes that were somehow not cold at all. A sensuous mouth framed by casual scruff. Soft looking, tousled hair. He smiled at her, and she worried for a moment that he could somehow read her poker face, but then she remembered she had just complimented him.

“I'm glad to hear it,” he said. “Here, you can come with me. Don't let me keep you away from another soak or the outside world, if you are in a rush.”

He led her back to the door that opened up into the spa. “Thank you,” Diana said, feeling disappointed and not wanting to know why. She was about to turn away when he took her hand, and brought it up to his lips.

“See you next time,” he murmured, the softly prickliness of his almost-beard scratching at the back of her hand. Then he dropped it and was gone.

Diana felt the warmth spread up from her stomach. She thought about going for another dip in the hot tub but decided she had been away from the office for too long.

On the car ride back she made a mental note to have Susie book another appointment. She had a feeling she was going to need it soon.

* * *

 

“Good night Susie,” Diana said firmly, shepherding her stubborn assistant out the door. “You've been here late every single night this week. It's Friday, and I don't want your girlfriend on my ass.”

She closed the door in Susie's face with a smile, and heaved a sigh when she turned back to face the piles of paper on her desk. The floor was quiet, the usual buzz quiet as everyone had gone home for the weekend. Diana decided to work through her emails for awhile, but she wasn't as focused as usual. After about a half hour of mental foot dragging she hadn't experienced since high school, she gave it up as a bad job. Well, it was only 8:32pm. She could take some of the papers she had to go through home, and a nice long walk would do her good. She smirked a little; her mental voice was starting to be peppered with something that sounded suspiciously like Susie.

After packing her things, she put on her coat and locked up. The night air was brisk and refreshing, and there were just a few people out on the street. Diana let her mind wander, trusting her feet to autopilot back to her apartment.

Most of the restaurants and bars she passed by were buzzing with activity, string lights wrapped around posts and doorways and the smell of food wafting from each door. Suddenly, she was thinking of Steve. It'd been a few months since she had had her first massage with him, and she'd gone twice more since then. He had a gift for knowing where she was hurting and kneading that stress away. She wondered why he'd popped into her head just now. He was attractive, sure, but she knew plenty of intelligent, attractive men. There was just something about him that made her feel comfortable and relaxed, both physically and mentally.

And then of course, as if her thinking of him had summoned him, she caught sight of a familiar figure sitting by the window with two men. He was laughing and Diana found herself smiling at the sight. She meant to turn away, but she accidentally caught his eye. Recognition dawned on his face. She waved a little and then kept walking, a little amused at the coincidence.

“Diana!” She turned with surprise. Steve was just outside the bar, looking a touch disheveled, the laughter not quite gone from his face yet. “I didn't expect to see you here.”

“Hi Steve,” she said. “I was just walking home.”

“Oh,” he said. “I mean, if you wanted, you could join us for a drink?”

“Well,” Diana said, thinking about her comfortable apartment and the bath she had been planning on taking. But his poker face was slipping, relaxed as he was from the drinks he'd had, and she could see the hopeful gleam in his eyes. “Maybe just one drink. And –” Ah what the hell? “Then I must really be getting to bed.” She smiled and watched him flush just a little.

She certainly hadn't expected or intended for this to happen, but if he was interested, it would definitely help her relax in a different way then he usually did.

An hour or so and a few glasses of wine later, she was leading him into her apartment.

They wasted no time tumbling into bed, arms and legs already tangled up into each other. They kissed breathless, trying to get each others' clothes off as fast as they could without coming up for air. Her world sparked around her in fragmented gasps.

The harsh scrape of his scruff on her neck.

The gentle kisses on her breasts and stomach.

A nip on the sensitive skin of her inner thigh.

A hot tongue plunging into her, coaxing breathy moans out of her.

His broad hands that she knew so well gripped her ass and pulled her closer to him, his tongue still a bright spot of heat and pleasure that she could zero in on. She twisted her hands into his soft hair, her nails scratching at his scalp a little and was rewarded with a hum of approval.

He came up for air and then immediately moved to lick circles around her clit, bringing her closer and closer to that elusive cliff. A hand moved off her ass and then his finger was pressing into her, his tongue still keeping a staccato rhythm on her clit. She could feel the pressure building inside her, threatening to spill over at any second. He added another finger and curled them slightly, hands and mouth and tongue moving in tandem, and her hands were pulling roughly at his hair and she locked eyes with him for the fraction of a second - and then she was falling, and it felt glorious and free. 

She lay there gasping for awhile feeling more relaxed than she ever had, even after one of her sessions with him. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw him kneeling on the bed, an absentminded hand on his cock, eyes roaming greedily over her body, hair, face, as if he could never get enough, as if she were something wonderful that he couldn't believe existed. 

She groped blindly at her nightstand and managed to hook her fingers into the handles of the drawer. He blinked slowly when she shoved the condom at him, mouth gasping open a little at the idea of what she wanted, and the fact that he didn't presume made her feel hotter. The condom was ripped open and rolled on in a flash, and then she could feel the pressure against her. 

His eyes met hers, begging for permission.  She smiled languidly, enjoying the way his eyes darkened, the way his carefully frozen hips revealed his desperation - and grabbed him and pulled him into her. They both gasped at the sudden rush of pleasure. 

He started thrusting, gently at first and then more roughly once she wrapped his legs around him and urged him to let go. He kissed her neck, the scratchiness of his stubble on sensitive skin a delicious complement to the punishing rhythm he was now fucking her with. She slapped his ass and laughed delightedly as he growled and grabbed her legs so he could angle into her better. And this, this was even better. The tip of his cock dragged across that spot inside her over and over, and then he started rubbing her clit, and she felt heat building up inside her with every circular swipe of his fingers.

She fixed her eyes on his face, on the fierce concentration as he tried not to come before she did. The spark inside her was becoming almost unbearable, and she cried out as she came, shockingly sudden, and still his fingers rubbed maddening circles on her clit, drawing out her pleasure. And through the waves of pleasure coursing through her, she heard him groaning her name, and felt his cock pulse inside her. For a second, she thought he would collapse on her, but he caught himself in time, his arms trembling a little and his eyes still glazed, his cock still hard inside her, though slowly softening.

They both gasped when he finally pulled out, carefully checked the condom, and then tied it up and threw it into her wastebasket, before collapsing onto the bed next to her.

“So,” he said, and his expression was that curious mix of apprehension and cockiness, “how was it?”

“Wonderful,” Diana said, smiling and pulling him in for a long, deep kiss.

 

 


	2. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to write Steve's pov too ;) enjoy!

Steve slipped slowly into consciousness, every bit of his slumbering mind resisting the pull. Still, despite his best efforts he was fully awake sooner than he wanted. He opened his eyes, enjoying the warm sunlight on his skin and the feel of the silky sheets. There was a warm body next to him and he listened to her soft breathing for a moment before the tranquility crashed down and he actually work up fully.

Diana.

He'd slept with Diana.

His client.

Steve drew a shaky hand down his face. What had he been thinking? He glanced at her and felt himself getting hard as he remembered what he'd been thinking. He shook his head a little to try to clear the desire that immediately rose within him, wanting to enjoy the moment.

In the morning light, she looked even more beautiful than she did in the dim serenity of his massage room. And oh, how he loved having her on his massage table, all hard lines and tension from her work, from caring so much, until he put his hands on her and she melted slowly at his touch. At the end she was always pliant and relaxed, her voice softening to a quiet murmur. He'd never dared to imagine her this way, next to him naked in bed, not even in the forgiving moments before he fell asleep or in the shower.

Steve ran a hand over Diana's side, enjoying the supple stretch of muscle and the way she blinked at him, all sleepy. She was gorgeous like this, relaxed, soft skin under his hands. As his hands stroked up and down her body he began to move more deliberately, alternatively pressing the palms of his hands and his thumbs into her muscles exactly where he knew she liked it. Her eyes slipped closed again, lips a languid line.

When he started on her shoulders she moaned softly and Steve felt his erection stiffen almost painfully, but he didn't stop what he was doing. He rolled her carefully onto her stomach, reveling at how she trusted him to move her body, and began massaging her in earnest. If she could feel his erection she gave no sign of it, other than perhaps a more calculated than not writhing under his hands that brushed her ass against his straining cock every so often.

Steve grit his teeth a little the next time it happened, his mind nearly going blank with lust at the sight of her rubbing her perfect butt on his cock. Diana's moaning was getting louder and decidedly more wanton.

He blinked for a second when she shoved a condom at him but quickly gathered his wits and rolled it on. Her hips were lifted a little and he watched, fascinated as she fingered herself. Every time she drew her fingers out he could see her wetness glistening and suddenly Steve desperately wanted to taste her again, even as his cock ached to be inside her.

He hesitated just long enough that she must have gotten impatient, because all of a sudden she'd flipped them so that she was straddling him and he was laying on his back staring up at her in shock. Surprise quickly gave way to need as his cock bobbed between them and his eyes roamed over her face, her hair, her breasts. He reached a hand out pinch a nipple but she arched backwards a little just out of reach. Steve groaned at the way the position made her breasts look - somehow even more perfect than before. His hips thrust up helplessly almost of their own accord and he watched as her eyes blackened with lust. 

Diana didn't keep them waiting for long. She grabbed his hands and pinned them next to his head as she lifted herself and sank onto his straining cock with a moan of pleasure that Steve knew would be a feature in his dreams years in the future. He squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating on breathing, afraid of coming right then and there. He was acutely aware of the gentle strength she was exerting on his wrists to keep them pinned and the hot, wet, tightness of her body as she moved up and down, tortuously slow. Her breasts bounced gently with every motion and he was mesmerized, locked in place by her body and her gaze and a pleasure so intense he was aware of himself groaning as if in pain.

They'd barely even started and he knew he was already so close, that the slightest tick upwards in pleasure would set him off. He was desperate to see her come, to hear her scream with pleasure and to feel her body quiver around his cock before slowly go pliant and relaxed as she did after her usual sessions with him. Diana seemed to sense he was close and began rolling her hips, slowly picking up the pace as he groaned and clawed at the bed sheets, until she was riding him ruthlessly, dark eyes on his challenging and laughing at the same time. Steve held on for as long as he could humanly stand before admitting defeat. "Fuck, Diana," he groaned as his orgasm ripped out of him and she just continued riding him through it, squeezing around him as he swore and felt pleasure overcoming him with a rush.

Afterwards, he lay there, dazed and exhausted even though she had done most of the work, and she was still sitting on him. She'd released his hands at some point and was now idly tracing lines across his chest. When he lifted his gaze to hers the heat in them rose a challenge to him.

"Here, Diana," he murmured, trying to push her off him. "Let me. You're amazing, let me taste you. _Please._ "

Diana smirked at him and obliged, moving off of him and settling back against the pillows, long legs spread in invitation.

He bent over and inhaled her scent, rubbing a finger along her wetness — wet from riding him —slowly and firmly, until she was quivering with anticipation. A hand was in his hair, nails scratching his scalp and it felt amazing. Steve began licking into her, and the hand in his hair tightened a little, just short of edging into painful. 

She was already close from earlier, and very quickly began to tremble a little, breath hitching. Steve angled himself so he could watch pleasure flit across her features, admire her breasts and the way her hair tumbled over her shoulders. A sudden image of her straddling him, eyes fierce and soft at the same time, breasts bouncing, a sheen of sweat on her skin filled his mind and a groan slipped out before he could stop himself. He was thinking she had to be close when she suddenly gasped and shook and her sweet wetness was on his beard and mouth and the music of her soft pleased moans was in his ears.

It was her turn to lay there, panting, and Steve rested there between her thighs for a moment moving up to grab a tissue from her nightstand to wipe his face. He plopped next to her.

"Good morning Diana," he said smiling widely.

He was rewarded with an amused laugh. "Good morning Steve," she said, stretching luxuriously.

 

 


End file.
